Valiant
by Ve1vet R0se
Summary: Everyone expected Chiyo to be a nice acolyte, but she wanted adventure and excitment. After meeting a mysterious archer and cheerful merchant she gets her wish. But in the end will it tear her apart? Reviews please!
1. Bravery comes on time!

**I had to change around a few things to make this story fit. Like different parties carry different symbols, like a badge or a broach. Also, guilds carry things like this too, I just couldn't figure out any other way to differentiate the characters. That's all I really have to say for now. My first Ragnarok fic, please review and let me know what you think!**

_Miya Tsuko grew up in Prontera, and everyone expected her to be a nice acolyte or a kind merchant so she could stay near home. But she wants exactly the opposite, adventure, excitement, foreign places. She wanted anything but nice quiet, crowded-as-hell Prontera. When she meets a mysterious archer and a cheerful merchant she gets her wish; but will it tear her apart in the end?

* * *

_

**I** grew up in Prontera. Yeah, Prontera. Where merchants try to make a buck and overzealous novices come to become acolytes. I was always jealous of those novices, they got to choose what class they wanted to be. On the other hand my parents, a monk and an alchemist wanted me to be an acolyte or a merchant. They had even started planning on renovating the basement so I wouldn't have to move out.

As I grew older I began to think I couldn't escape Prontera, I didn't have to zeny or the courage to leave home. When my fifteenth birthday rolled around my parents surprised me with an application to become a novice. I only smiled weakly and told them I would fill it out after dinner. I lied.

I waited five hours, midnight to fill it out. That way they'd be asleep and wouldn't lecture me on the benefits of being an acolyte. God, I'm so sick of that word, acolyte. At one am when I was sure that I'd filled out everything correctly I snuck out to put the letter in the mailbox. My fate was sealed; I would be a novice any time from next week to a month, whenever the King's staff received my application. Here's some of my application, all the arts I can remember at least:

Name: _Chiyo Tsuko_

Age: _15_

Sex: _Female_

Class(es) you have considered: _Swordsman, Archer, Mage_

I had written down acolyte too but then put a nice thick line through it.

* * *

"Mom I'm going to be late!" Chiyo half shouted while her mother sobbed.

"Ch-Chiyo remember y-you c-c-an always come h-h-ome I-if you g-get into t-trouble." Her mother said through sobs.

_You won't be saying that when I become a swordsman or something._ The purple haired girl thought, squeezing out of her mom's embrace. There were many people crowded outside the Tsuko home that day. Almost everyone in Prontera had known Chiyo since she was a toddler and all came to wish her well.

She went around to thank them all for coming; some people gave her gifts of zeny and small trinkets. The only problem was that she was running behind schedule and had to go meet the Novice trainer in ten minutes. Needless to say it was a stressful morning.

"Stay safe kiddo-" he father hugged her quickly before she darted towards the south gate, "Good bye!" she shouted back, "I'll miss you!" she turned a corner and disappeared down the street. Now nothing could stop her! She was on her own! Free to do whatever she pleased!

Yet in the pit of her stomach she had a bad feeling about all of this. As she rounded the last turn towards Prontera's south gate she sprinted towards the trainer, who thankfully was still there. She turned and gave the girl a strange look, "You're late." Was her only comment.

The girl started to say 'I'm sorry' when the trainer raised a hand to silence her. "No excuses. Now come come, much to do." She said cheerfully to the other three novices. Already this was turning out to be a bad day. Chiyo looked to a tall priestess next to her with her emerald gaze. The priestess smiled and said hello softly. Then she turned and summoned a warp portal, which the three novices walked through.

Chiyo turned to stare at the trainer who literally pushed her into the portal. Landing on her stomach the girl sat up and spit some grass. "Eww…' she mumbled, standing up. "Stupid jerk offs. Can't they just cut a kid a little slack." The girl grumbled rhetorically, "This place probably isn't all it's cracked up to-"

Chiyo lifted her head to stare at the castle-like structure. "It's… huge…" she muttered breathlessly. She took slow strides towards the gate where guards nodded her through. When I entered through that gate I thought I was starting out on a wonderful journey. You know, like with dragons, princes and knights in shining armor. It's funny how we get our dreams mixed up with fairies tales so often.

* * *

Panting the girl slumped against the wall in the training grounds. It felt so wonderful just to sit even if only for a moment. She uncorked a potion and took tiny sips of the red liquid. It was a rather bitter potion, Chiyo couldn't complain though it had kept her alive when fighting against a thief bug.

"This is harder than it looks." She muttered, squinting her eyes and downing the rest of the potion.

"Just looking at you makes me tired." Came an unknown voice next to her. Chiyo half screamed and hit the ground.

"Relax kid." He was a tall man, with a stalky build and brown hair, "I'm just here to evaluate the novies."

The purple haired girl jumped to her feet, "Evaluate?" she asked.

"You come to me when you think your done training and I move you on the the next part of the Novice training.

She rolled this thought over and over again in her mind. _Am I done training? Maybe I am? Wait! What happens if I'm not and then go and get myself killed!_

He laughed at the blank look on her face, "See this should be considered a mental abilities test. To leave or not to leave, that's what your thinking right?" It was like he'd read her mind, "You could leave when you're the absolute lowest level. But then of course you could get yourself killed. Then again I've seen the stupidest novices become great things."

"Am I ready to move on?" the girl asked weakly, her knees turned to jelly when he nodded and stepped aside to let her through the next door. Slowly, Chiyo stepped through the door into a small, dark room.

She was greeted by two cheerful voices, one of an old man and the other of a man in his mid twenties. "Welcome! Welcome! Come in young novice!" suddenly her knees turned back to bone and she stepped towards the middle of the room.

The old man spoke first, "Come here Chiyo! I'll tell you about the job classes!"

Chiyo raised a brow, "How do you know my name?" she put a hand on her hip and waited for him to speak.

"Well… one of the staff gave us your description. It's all right here." He raised up a notepad with several names jotted down and physical description.

She opened her mouth to protest when she read here description: _Chiyo Tsuko, purple hair, green eyes, skinny, has a dumb look on her face._


	2. Bravery comes with Death

**S**o Chiyo… what were you considering for your job?" the old man asked while she hesitated. He saw her struggling and decided to help out, "Can you just describe your ideal job, and maybe then we can narrow it down?"

"Well… I want to have a warrior class." She said and then paused to let him speak.

He gave her a tooth grin, "Ah, I see. I don't do the personality tests but you seem more like the subordinate type. Like an acolyte or a merchant." That was about the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Well I'm determined to be a warrior. Does that narrow anything down?" she said looking a little annoyed now.

"That means a swordsman, archer, or a thief."

"Not a thief, my parents would kick me out."

"That leaves you with the archer or swordsman choice. Then again, you could become a mage."

Something about the mage appealed to her, but she shook her head and said an archer sounded pretty cool. The old man explained what an archer's purpose was and how useful they could be. After his lecture she felt more drawn to the swordsman, yet again she was lectured.

Another novice stepped in and she was forced to go speak with Hanson (A/N: I think that's his name).

"So… have you decided on a class yet?" Chiyo shook her head, "Well you can do our personality test and we can see what class suits you best?" She hesitated and then accepted. The test dragged on until finally she finished. "Your kind hearted and very brave. Your class is…" her eyes shimmered, "…an acolyte."

Chiyo slammed her forehead down onto the desk. "I'm guessing that's a no." Hanson asked rhetorically.

"That's a hell no! I'll take the archer!" she said without thinking and before she could change her mind she found herself standing at the gate to Payon.

* * *

"So you're saying I can't become an archer yet?" 

"Exactly. You have three job levels to go before you can become an archer. In addition to that you have to collect 25 points worth of trunks from Willow monsters."

Chiyo cursed under her breath before turning to leave. As soon as she stepped out of the guild she could have sworn a ray of light from heaven shown down upon a brunette merchant.

"Buy your Archer test! We've got solid trunks, barren trunks, fine grained trunks, and swim trunks! Come and get it!" the merchant turned towards her with a smile, "Oh hello there. Wanna cheat on your test? Or are you one of those novices that does every 'with honor'!" she puffed her chest out and made a stupid face that got a giggle out of Chiyo.

"How much?" the novice asked, pulled out her pouch of zeny. She'd felt bad about it, but she sold some of the trinkets her neighbors gave her, she got fairly good prices on some of them.

"Dirt cheap. Three zeny a trunk." She tossed a fine-grained trunk at Chiyo, "but since you laughed at my joke I'll give ya a discount!"

"She's probably the first and last person." A third voice piped up.

Up until now Chiyo hadn't noticed the archer sitting next to the merchant. She had pinkish hair and a slender build. A silvery crossbow lay at her side, ready to fire at a moment's notice. Chiyo couldn't see the girl's eye color though, wrapped over her eyes was a folded piece of linen, tied in the back like a blindfold.

It slipped out before she could stop herself, "What's up with your eyes?" then she gasped and covered her mouth, dropping the trunk.

Both girls hesitated before answering, "Sukuraji is training by eliminating the use of her eyes. She needs all the extra training she can get before her hunter test."

After that Chiyo decided it was best not to ask questions. "I'll take fifteen of the fine grained trunks please." The merchant forgot to give her the discount that was promised.

* * *

Defeating the monsters in the field did her little to no good. Almost all the monsters were porings and willows, both of them terribly weak monsters. She been battling them for almost three hours and gained a single job level. 

That's how she ended up at Payon Cave. An eerie place where merchants sold their potions but didn't dare to go inside. Once you were inside there was only one way out. Though she didn't know what kind of monsters lurked inside there were rumors of the dead coming back to life and attacking the humans out of envy.

"Yeah right, dead people." Chiyo headed inside the cave, it was eerie yes but not the point of creepy. Torches line the narrow hallways that opened up into room that were lit a glow by the torches. As she sat down next to the big torch inside the first chamber she began to study the people.

Everyone here seemed to travel in groups of two or more and if they didn't they stuck near the few acolytes sitting against the wall. A handful of brave people walked down another narrow hallway leading south.

For a while it was quiet in the cave, almost peaceful, but the peace was interrupted when a bat like creature swung down from the ceiling and went directly for a thief that sat nearby. The thief didn't seem worried at all, he stood up, whipped out his dagger and sliced right through the creature.

_These things must really suck._ Chiyo thought as she stood up and headed down the south path like the other group did. It was a short trip since the small hallway opened up into a larger room; there she saw the group from earlier all gathered around something. A couple other people ran over to see what happened.

"What happened?" an archer asked, pointing towards whatever it was that was so fascinating.

"I don't know." A priestess replied, tears streaming down her face, "I turned my back for one second so I could heal my friend."

"It came out of no where." A swordsman said, "I ran over to help her but it was too late."

"She tried to take it by herself. I told her to use her potions but she said when we entered the cave she shouldn't waste them." A forth person, a mage said.

"We didn't mean for this to happen." The priestess said again, "She asked for help and we helped her but I didn't know…" she turned and sobbed on the swordsman's shoulder.

Chiyo forced her way into the crowd, managing to get a glimpse of a novice. A _dead_ novice. A little bit of green liquid dripped from her mouth, from it's smell Chiyo could tell it was… "Poison?" she said out loud.

The mage looked down at her an nodded, "Zombies use poison to slow down attacks, if they get it in your mouth. Otherwise it just burns. Since Jenni was such a low level she didn't know to avoid it. She didn't have a green herb and she died almost instantly." That was a little more information than she needed.

The swordsman shooed the crowd away, picking up the novice piggyback style and left the cave. The priestess and mage followed soon after. The crowd dispersed and left the girl to her thoughts. That was when Chiyo realized, she was all alone. That other girl had a fighting chance since there was a priestess with her to cure and heal. But Chiyo was flying solo, she didn't have a 'snowball's chance in hell'.

Almost on cue the sound of footsteps came from down another south hallway.

_Plip. Plop. Plip. Plop._

"Oh good, I'm not alone. I hope it's an acolyte, maybe I can follow them out of the cave." She muttered walking towards the sound.

"Hey! Over here!" she waved as the silhouetted figured approached, but it wasn't the acolyte she expected.

The creature breathed heavily, as if just breathing itself caused it pain. That same green venom dripped from its open mouth revealing the yellow of its teeth. Its skin was rotted and flabby, almost to the point where it would fall off. The creature only paused for a moment before it spotted her, how it saw her she didn't know, because it didn't have eyes.

Chiyo could only stand there in fear; just looking at the zombie gave you the willies! Her hand shook as she reached for her main gauche, but by then the zombie was charging at her, venom gathering in its open mouth. She had just enough to let out a scream as it came in range of her.

It happened in an instant, a leather-gloved hand reached around her head, covering her mouth. Then it yanked her back, she landed on her back with an 'oof!' but as she opened her eyes again she gasped. The zombie lay dead, slain by the person she least expected.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so yeah I screwed up the POV in the first chapter. The first POV change where Chiyo was talking about herself and then to when she was leaving home was on purpose. And I pre-wrote the chapter before deciding to change some of the POV for effect, so I imagine it's a little screwy. Thanks for pointing that out Eheheh… Anyways thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**Who is Chiyo's mysterious savior? Even if she's slipped out of Death's clutches this time will she be as lucky the next time… And just what IS Valiant? Find out in the next Chapter: Bravery comes with a Blindfold!**


	3. Bravery comes with a Blindfold!

You're…" Chiyo began, scooting back a bit. "How'd you find…. I mean, thanks-"

"How'd I find you?" the pink haired archer asked she folded her arms, resting the tip of her crossbow on her shoulder. She placed her other arm on her hip and turned her blindfolded eyes towards Chiyo. "Mira said you went into the cave and we followed you to make sure you didn't get killed." Sukuraji flashed a small grin at the novice, but only for a moment.

The archer then began to remove her blindfold. Though, she didn't give Chiyo a chance to see her eyes since she immediately replaced the blindfold with a pair of dark sunglasses. "Let's go," she said quietly, putting a hand on Chiyo's shoulder, she noted it smelled of poison from.

They walked in silence for a while, until finally she couldn't wait any longer to ask. "How'd you do that?"

This seemed to catch her off guard, "Do what-?"

"That whole grab, pull, kill save thing!" Chiyo punched the air, "It was so cool!"

Sukuraji chuckled, "It takes practice. I honestly didn't think I'd make it in time."

The girl nodded, "But how'd ja find me with that blindfold on?" She wondered if this was an offensive question also, she thought it sounded like a compliment.

"I listened to your breathing, estimated how far you were away and then went for it. I actually thought you were farther forward than that, which is why you got jolted around so much." Sukuraji pointed out to her, "It's no big deal anyways." She waved it off.

Chiyo wanted to kiss the ground outside of the cave. She was almost knocked to the ground by the same merchant she met earlier. "Oooooh! Thank Heavens your okay!" she kept spinning Chiyo around again and again. "Your not hurt are you?" she put her writ on her forehead, as if checking her temperature.

"I'm fine." Chiyo said, feeling dizzy from being spinned around so much. "Aren't you?"

"That merchant you met earlier? Yup, I'm Mira by the way Mira Akimichi." She then turned towards Sukuraji, "And you've already met Miss Toya." Mira said, Chiyo turned to look at Sukuraji. She was leaned against the outside of the cave, crossbow tucked in between her arm and chest. She picked her hand up to wave without saying a word.

"You Novies should know better than to just go into he cave like that, and all alone without a party!" she leaned down to be eye to eye with Chiyo, "Your not one of those suicidal types are you?" her eyes sparkling with something like sympathy.

Chiyo merely shot her a glare for an answer, "Well how am I supposed to gain levels without taking on something bigger than a poring?" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"But still!" she went on, "You need to have a more experienced person around incase you get in trouble!" Mira waved her arms in frustration. She then got this evil look on her face, like she knew something I didn't.

"Oh! Sukurajiiiiiiiiiiii!" Mira said in a sing songy voice. The archer gave her a low grumble, which meant 'what?' in Sukuraji language.

"Remember how you owe me for those potions?" Mira smiled.

Sukuraji grimaced, paused, dug in her pocket for something, and then tossed it at me. "Congratulations kid. Your officially a member of Valiant." She said in a low voice.

* * *

_Looking back on it this is the part of my story where it was the beginning of the end for Sukuraji. She gave me a small broach; two wings with a golden chain holding them together formed a small 'V'. It meant that I was under her protection now, as a member of her party. We had each other's backs, as friends and as comrades. It also meant that she made a silent vow to protect me even at the cost of her own life.

* * *

_

"Valiant?" Chiyo asked after hours of silence.

"It's our party name, until we get a guild." The archer replied, firing another arrows at her target. It missed the bulls eye by less than half an inch.

"Oh." She mumbled, poking the fire with a small stick, "What's a-"

"A small group of people who organize for protection and to hone their skills." She said plainly, dropping to her knees to sit down. "Safety in numbers."

Chiyo looked at her feet, sitting down also Indian style. Mira had run off to get some water. She couldn't wait till the merchant got back, talking to Sukuraji was like trying to talk about videogames to an Amish person. Without Mira around there wasn't much conversation.

Yet, strangely, Chiyo admired Sukuraji. Not just for saving her but… it was strange, because she didn't know exactly why she admired the archer the way she did. Her thoughts were interrupted as Mira returned.

"Sukuuuuuuu! I'm baaaaaaaack!" she cried cheerfully from a few meters away. Sukuraji shuddered.

The water in the bucket sloshed back and forth, occasionally spilled. Mira jumped to a stop in front of the girls and their small campfire. Water spilled out of the bucket, drenching the archer and putting out their fire.

Sukuraji didn't smile or frown her face was emotionless. Yet she gave off an anger that was a mixture of annoyance and frustration. She stood up, giving off a fake, trembling smile. "I'll get more water," she growled through gritted teeth, picking up her crossbow.

Mira handed her the now half full bucket and they both watched as she disappeared into the darkness. Chiyo sighed as she began removing the soggy sticks and replaced them with fresh, dry kindling. Mira helped, remaining silent; every so often she glanced down the path, which Sukuraji had taken, then returned to her work.

"You really like Miss Sukuraji, don't you miss Mira?" Chiyo broke the silence, she had many questions prepared.

"Very much so," Mira leaned backwards and gave a sad smile, "She's my best friend."

"Why doesn't she talk a lot? It can tell she's got a lot on her mind…" the novice gave Mira a strange look, "And why do you seem so sad whenever I bring up Sukuraji?"

The merchant sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she re lit the fire, the soft light made her face glow, "She was very kind person… really." The girl paused, "She still is, but… she changed." Mira could see Chiyo wanted her to explain.

"About ten months ago Sukuraji was engaged."

"Engaged?" Chiyo asked, Mira raised a hand and she quieted down.

"Yes, she was engaged to a Knight, back then she was so happy and full of life. She sang to herself while training, played with the village children, and everyone loved her so much." Mira looked to the ground with another sad smile, "But… then he disappeared. Just got up and left."

"Her fiancé…?" Chiyo breathed, Mira nodded slowly.

"We found him weeks later, he fell off a cliff and luck would have it he landed on a sharp rock, broke his spinal cord and his neck."

"Wasn't he wearing his armor?"

The merchant shook her head, "After that Sukuraji became quiet and reserved. She only talked as much as necessary. Attempted suicide twice." She trailed off at her last sentence, "She slowly got better, but after that… she changed for good-"

"Ahem…"

Both heads snapped to attention, the archer crossed her arms over he chest, looking very unhappy. "Here's your water." She dropped it on the ground, walking towards the shadows and laying down on her side.

Mira looked on the verge of tears, like she'd just committed some horrible crime. Chiyo didn't probe any longer and remained silent through dinner. Mira laid down a few yards from Sukuraji and Chiyo was told to lay between them incase they were ambushed.

It was a rough night; she couldn't stop thinking about Sukuraji. What happened to Sukuraji that made her so reserved after her fiancé's death? Why was she so mad about Mira talking about it? Why was Mira so sad for getting caught?

* * *

**A/N: **Hey all, thanks for the reviews, makes me so happy (watery eyes) my Ragnarok isn't working right so some of my data is a bit off right now. I'm working on getting it fixed though. Not much else to say except for thanks so much!

P.S. Sukuraji is actually one of my characters on Loki, hehe

* * *

_So now that I've squeezed some info out of Mira, Sukuraji is cold-shouldering us. Great. Now that I'm a member of Valiant I'm beginning to see the darker side of Rune Migard, kinda makes me wish I wasn't a novice. Speaking of which I've still got to get a class! Yahhh! So much to do! And who's this thief that shows up? Next chapter, **Bravery comes from Morroc**! Chiyo over and out!_


	4. Bravery comes from Morroc!

_"Miss Sukuraji?" Chiyo asked, stepping forward as the familiar archer stood with back to her. "Miss Sukuraji? What's wrong?" She clapped her hands together, looking worried._

_"C-Chiyo…" she stuttered, turning ever so slightly, her face concealed in the shadows. They were surrounded by the darkness, a single spotlight shining down on each of them. "W-why are you here?"_

_"I don't know, where am I?" she asked, stepping forward, but with each step forward Sukuraji moved farther back. It was now she noticed that Sukuraji's hair was slightly shorter than it's normal length, her archer clothes seemed a little less worn. Plus she could tell from where she stood Suku wasn't wearing her blindfold or sunglasses._

_"Stay back!" the archer screamed, pressing her back against the shadow wall, pink hair falling over her face. She slid her back down the wall, resting her forehand in the palms of her hands, "You'll just leave… just like the others…"_

_"Please Miss Sukuraji!" Chiyo ran forward, "What happened to you? Why won't you open yourself up to people! What are you hiding!"_

_"I'm not hiding anything, if you just…"_

"Good morning sunshine!" the familiar voice chirped. Mira.

The bright morning light welcomed her as she slowly sat up. Her back ached from sleeping n the ground, and her head mind was foggy. "Wha? Miss Mira?"

"Please stop calling me miss-" she pouted, "Makes me sound old." Mira grabbed one of Chiyo's wrists, "Come now! Much to do today-! So go wash up!" the merchant pushed her in the direction of the river.

"Whoa-!" Chiyo ran forward to catch her balance, and before she knew it she was standing at the water's edge. After splashing cool water on her face and scrubbing some dirt off her tunic beforeshe returned to the campsite. Mira had already packed up everything while Sukuraji was dousing the fire with water, she grumbled a little when she missed the fire and water spilt on her boots.

They walked in awkward silence, the archer's water filled shoes squishing with each step. Mira led the way into the forest, Sukuraji following right behind her and Chiyo next to Suku. It was a peaceful day, and porings were bouncing everywhere, searching for items on the ground.

Chiyo looked longingly at the little pink creatures, she looked to Mira then back at the monster. "Go for it." The merchant chirped as the novice practically jumped on one of the creatures. She was able to defeat quite a few before having to down another bitter novice potion. She used them sparingly so not to run out before she gained a few job levels.

"Your pretty good," Mira smiled, Sukuraji didn't even nod; in fact, she'd been giving the two a sour look all morning. Apparently she was still mad.

"Really? You think so!" Chiyo jumped to her feet, feeling the strength return as the potion's power coursed through her veins.

"In a little while you'll be able to get your class." Mira smiled again, "And I know so. What do you think Sukuraji?" the merchant turned her head to look at her comrade, who, ignored her.

It was funny how Mira and Sukuraji seemed to represent night and day. Mira seemed happier during the day, chatty, cheerful, and all around happy. At night Sukuraji was dragged out of her shell and talked a little. She did most of her training in the dark too. During the day she became completely silent like this, only talking when necessary.

Now that she was royally pissed she didn't speak at all. Mira smiled once again, "Actions are louder than words."

Sukuraji curled a fist in reply.

"On second thought… let's get going!" They returned to their three-person formation and moved silently through the forest. Sukuraji opened her mouth several times to say something, but words never came out.

After twenty minutes of travel she couldn't hold her question back anymore, "Where're we going?" Mira grinned.

"We've been going in circles for about forty minutes, I just wanted you to talk- we're going back to Payon."

Now she was furious. Sukuraji broke out of formation, heading in no particular direction. Mira reached out, mouth agape as if she tried to call Sukuraji back. Then she wore this look of shock as a shadowy figure appeared on the cliff above them.

"No need fear Byzantinie is hear!" the voice boomed as she leapt off the cliff and did a dive right for Sukuraji, who, shuddered and stood still.

"Sukuraji!" the voice cried again, wrapping her arms around the archer's shoulder and slamming them both into the ground. The impact created a huge cloud of dust and coughs could be heard from both of them.

As the dust cleared away Chiyo could see that Sukuraji laid flat on her back, with an emotionless look. 'Byzantinie' was a silver haired thief, a haircut similar to Sukuraji's. She wore a white mask across her nose and mouth. She had a cheerful air about her, one of friendliness and maybe a little bit of mystery.

Said thief sort of straddled Sukuraji's stomach with a sly grin. "That's my new 'flying death' approach. Bet cha' didn't even see me coming! Did ja'!" her grin grew wider (though you couldn't see ti fromunder the mask) as she leaned in to be face-to-face with the archer, "Oh, that's right. You didn't 'cause of your stupid obsession with that blindfold."

"Nice to see you too Byz…" the archer propped herself up on her elbows, "It's not an obsession it's training. Now get off." With that she jerked her body over so she lay on her side. The thief was too fast for her though. She jumped to her feet, grabbing Sukuraji's wrists.

"And! I'm too quick for ya'! All my agility training paid off!"

Thought she wasn't prepared for Sukuraji's strike back. The archer shifted her lower half, kicked her legs up so they wrapped around behind Byz's back. Then she pushed her legs back down and made the thief do a face plant.

"Mind you I'm still the strongest." Sukuraji stood up, dusting dirt off her purple dress.

"I didn't know you were in town Byza!" Mira piped up, Chiya remained quiet. For the first time Mira seemed a little scared, she flashed a fake smile and turned her gaze towards Sukuraji, "Did you know about this Sukuraji?"

"No." she said dryly, looking very very annoyed, "So what brings you here?" she asked the thief who was still wiping dirt from her steel colored eyes.

"I heard from an itty bitty birdie that we got ourselves a new shrimp." She crossed her arms over her chest, pulling the mask from her mouth so it hung around her neck.

Byzantinie was rather pretty, but to sum up her appearance one could describe Byza as a lollipop. She had a round shaped head with two large gray eyes and chin length silvery, choppy hair. With her mask on her face was barely visible, eyes hidden under shag-dog bangs and mouth and nose under the mask. With her mask off she was actually quite cute. Her form was stick thin, like most thieves who live and work in the dark and don't get proper nutrition; sometimes going a day without food because they're busy stealing.

"Shrimp?" Chiyo turned and titlted her head up to the merchant.

Mira sighed, "You're the new shrimp, meaning the weakest member of our party." She said that last part quietly.

The purple haired girl sighed, "Oh. Then who was it before me?"

"Ridd."

"Riddili."

"Ri." Sukuraji, Mira and Byza said in unison and in that order.

"Ridd Riddili Ri? That's a weird name." The novice cocked her head to the side, ditz.

"No…" Mira smacked her forehead, "She's got a lot of nicknames. Her real name is Riddili Rath." The blonde smiled and shook her head, "She's our Prontera branch, does a bunch of healing up in South Pront."

The thief and archer nodded, "Quite the airhead, can go two feet with tripping or breaking something, usually priceless vases and crap."

Mira and Byza smirked, "We don't care though, cause Suku gets stuck paying for it!"

The archer glowered at her comrades while Chiyo laughed, "You guys won't be laughing when one of you takes my position."

Byza grinned, Mira frowned and Chiyo just looked confused. "Let's go back to town, need to pick up arrows." She hadn't quite mastered arrow crafting yet.

_She picked up nine hundred arrows yesterday…_ Chiyo thought, _maybe she's just angry with us. No wait, duh, she's really angry with us._

"This one's mine!"

"C'mon Mira lemme at it!"

Lost in her thoughts Chiyo hadn't noticed the others were far ahead, circling around a Spore. Sukuraji was ready to open a can of butt whoop but Mira was already at it. "Mammomite!" she cried as the sound of coins jingling rang through the air.

Byza jumped in after the merchant's attack and Sukuraji used a Double Strafe. Her arrows hit the creature right between the eyes, it became stunned and was on it's last legs when the thief struck the final blow.

Mira drank a red potion while Byza cleaned off her daggers, "Yo shrimp! Why didn't ya join in?" the thief asked.

"I'm sorry…" Chiyo replied softly, she gasped when Sukuraji pulled out about three arrows and her crossbow, pointing them right at the novice.

"Don't move…" she said in a hushed voice, Mira and Byza looked frightened, not frightened, terrified. Despite Sukuraji's warning she couldn't help but turned her head, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the silhouette of a woman.

Not a woman, a leaotus.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey Hey, thanks for the reviews guys, and thanks Iro isles for the encouragement! Yeah, so Valiant has quite a few characters branched out around Rune Migard. Riddili (Rih-duh-lil-ee) won't come into play for quite a while, maybe in the next couple of chapters, and we won't know what's up with Sukuraji until after Chiyo gets her class. Then things start to really unravel! I'm having ltos of fun writing this, so I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

_Omigod! What do I do! I've got an extremely powerful monster behind me! It's even too strong for Sukuraji! I don't want to die yet! We've got one thing we can still do though! RUN! I'm not gonna tell you anymore 'cause then I'll give the rest of the chapter away!_

_Next time Bravery comes with Monsters! Chiyo, outtie ya'll!_


	5. Bravery comes with Suffering

**W**hat the hell is it doing here?" Byza asked, taking baby steps backward.

"A dead branch, we must've missed it on our way up here." Mira replied her voice shaky and quiet.

The three began inching backwards and a cold sweat ran down the novice's neck. "Please don't leave me." her voice choked with tears as thoughts of death flooded her mind. She heard the creature behind her shuffle a bit, like she was getting ready to strike. Chiyo whimpered, knees buckling while the rest of her body was shaking from fear and suspense.

The wind whistled as the holy arrows shot through the air, striking the monster on it's shoulder. The creature recoiled back, giving Sukuraji a split second to move. She rushed forward, grabbing the back of the novice's shirt and lifting her off the ground. She turned and flung Chiyo to Mira who caught her and stumbled back.

Her split second was over and the leaotus reached for it's whip. Sukuraji spun around with her crossbow ready to fire again, her movements were slow and she suffered a heavy blow. The whip came down on the area between her neck and shoulder blade.

The archer screamed in pain as she fell backwards, unbalanced and off-guard. Byza rushed forward, grabbing Sukuraji by the arm (which made her howl in pain once more) and pulled her back. Thank goodness for her god-like speed.

She ducked her head under Sukuraji's arm and wrapped her free hand around the archer's waist. With some effort she managed to dash out of the battlefield, the furious creature following. Mira and Chiyo were up ahead, the novice still sobbing and the merchant struggling under the weight of her goods.

The portal wasn't too far off, neither was the leaotus. With an extra burst of speed the group threw themselves through the portal, safely making it to the village.

Byza accidentally let go of Sukuraji as the hit the ground on the other side. The archer smashed her wounded shoulder into the ground and rolled onto her back on the bridge. She whimpered in pain, biting her lip to keep from crying or screaming again.

Mira, still exhausted crawled over to the archer, "Sukuraji-"

"…it hurts…" her friend replied weakly, forgetting her previous anger, shuddering as she lay there.

"Can you get up?" she asked, leaning forward to give the archer a slight push. She barely touched her shoulder when Sukuraji howled in pain again. They didn't even need to pull off her blindfold to tell she had passed out from the pain.

Chiyo was still shuddering and crying, taking a few deep breaths before speaking, "What was that thing?"

That was probably the least of their concerns at the moment; Byza hushed her before grabbing the archer's good arm and slinging it over her shoulder. "We'll go to the in and get a hold of Ridd, she'll know what to do." She began walking off the bridge and towards the gate.

Mira nodded and motioned for Chiyo to follow. They walked in silence, people gawking at them as they passed. Some actually stopped to ask what had happened. When they did arrive at the Inn the keeper gasped and practically threw the room key at them. Mira paid for two rooms before they headed up the stairs.

Mira began to examine the wound while Byza was busy writing some sort of letter. The asked for Byza's knife while Chiyo crawled over to see what was _really_ happening to her savior. Wincing, Mira cut a slit in the purple cloth before ripping it open, before she shrieked.

Sukuraji's right collarbone had completely snapped in half. It was so severe that the bone actually punctured her skin and was visible. She was at a loss for words, what could they do? Chiyo covered her mouth and looked away. Mira gulped and looked away, she reached out her hand to check the archer's temperature.

She and Byza exchanged glances, "She burning up… Make sure that the word gets around immediately."

"I'll see if she can be here by sundown." Byza headed back downstairs with the letter in hand. She returned a few minutes later with a bucket of cool water, a few rags and a smile.

"So…?"

"I got a hunter to lend me his falcon, Ridd will get it in no time." She returned the smile, "Got some water for her fever too."

Mira nodded, "Thanks."

Chiyo's eyes widened when Mira removed Sukuraji's blindfold. She was rather disappointed though, nothing unusual, just Sukuraji sleeping off the pain. _I wonder what'll happen when she wakes up…_

"Byza…" the merchant started, the thief automatically turned to look at her, "Why don't you take Chiyo around town, show her the ropes?"

The thief began to shake her head, then paused, and quietly mumbled an, "Alright."

"No. It's okay I'll just-" Chiyo began but was stopped when Mira shot her a look of annoyance. Could Mira be annoyed? She felt her heart sink and quietly she followed Byzantinie.

"Why is Mira mad at me?" the novice asked when they were downstairs and out of earshot of the merchant.

"She's not mad at you, she just needs some Mira time." The thief paused, "Sometimes Mira can be difficult to understand. She is always expected to be 'happy-go-lucky Mira', and then she gets stressed and breaks down. To avoid said break down we need to leave her to her thoughts sometimes." Byza paused again, "Between babysitting a novice, keeping on Sukuraji's good side, and trying to keep her best friend from dying she's not going to get much Mira time. That's why were going for a nice, long, stress-free, walk."

"Oh." Chiyo suddenly felt very guilty, she _was_ slowing Mira down. Only a Valiant member one day and already she was a big burden.

The two walked in awkward silence as they exited the hotel. They passed some raised platforms where people giggled with each other, drank sake, and just enjoyed themselves. _Maybe Sukuraji, Byza, and Mira used to be good friend like that._ She thought as they passed a female threesome sharing what seemed like juicy gossip; in reality they were just drunk.

They came to the came to the pet merchant who reluctantly bought some of the items Byza had obtained through monsters. With her wallet considerably heavier the thief suggested they grab a 'quick bite'. They headed towards the Archer Village entering a small building you wouldn't know was there unless you looked really hard.

Needless to say it was quiet and the only customers were a few thieves and the waitresses serving them. A few waved at Byza who nodded back, others scowled when Chiyo passed. Neither of the two were actually hungry, they nibbled on some bread and orders a few rounds of tea before they both headed back to town.

"What was that?" Chiyo asked, looking back but seeing nothing.

"Thief hideout, we thieves have the sharpest eyes in Rune Migard, nobody but thieves can see the hideouts." Byza explained then grinned, "Of course I have the sharpest eyes of all the thieves!" she proclaimed proudly.

"What about the assassins? Are you better than them too?"

She sighed and somewhat frowned, "I said thieves not assassins…"

They continued in awkward silence until Chiyo asked another question, "How long have you known Sukuraji?"

"A very long time."

"Did you know her before the… accident happened?"

Byza stopped and stared at Chiyo with a stopped look, "Who told you about the accident?"

"Mi-"

"Never mind, yes I did." The thief shook her head and went into serious mode.

"Was she kind back then?"

"Very."

"Why isn't she kind anymore?"

"She still is." The thief replied dryly.

"But, she's so cold?"

"Yes, she can be cold. But she is always kind and caring."

"Doesn't act that way." Chiyo became somewhat confused, was there something about Sukuraji she couldn't see?

Byzantinie's eyes glazed over as she stopped in front of the novice. "Are you stupid or something? Why would even begin to think she is unkind? Uncaring? She picked you up off the streets, saved you from certain death while putting her own life on the line? Sukuraji took all of us under her wing, and we are grateful to her for that." She was furious now, "But you! She's dying and all you can do is complain about how mean she is? We we're grateful. You, you're just a spoiled brat!"

With that the thief left her to her thoughts, storming off down the dirt path and disappearing down the bend. Chiyo stared into the distance as the wind blew by her, Byza was right; Sukuraji had saved her life twice now and was dying, just so she, a complete stranger could live. _I am ungrateful. Byza was right, what right do I have questioning Miss Sukuraji?_ She thought, feeling overwhelmed with guilt.

She found herself sitting outside the city gates where people crowded selling wares or waiting for friends. Other people were heading across the bridge; some came running back, screaming. Apparently the leaotus hadn't been defeated yet. She leaned against the concrete wall, arms around her legs and chin on her knees.

The sun was setting now and the lamps spread out among the city glowed softly. Though they went out when the wind blew hard, making the front gate dark. Still people loitered, some had been there for several hours, and some were only passing by. Growing bored she watched as people walked by, there was an auburn haired acolyte with a ponytail, a blonde archer, and a red haired merchant. After those three there were very few people passing by. And after awhile the number of people dwindled until only Chiyo was left.

There was still enough light to see by, so she whipped out a piece of paper and her pen to write home.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I should have never left Prontera. I don't want to worry you but I think you have a right to know everything that has happened. First I trained hard at the training grounds, and then I went to Payon and met a merchant and archer. The archer was named Sukuraji, she wears this weird blindfold to training, and I never get to see her eyes though. The merchant is named Mira; she's really nice and really cares for Sukuraji._

_I went to the caves for more acolyte training _(She didn't want them to know she had no intention of being an acolyte yet) _where I was almost killed by this zombie. Then Sukuraji jumped in and saved me. I joined their party so be proud 'cause I'm now a member of Valiant._

_Well, actually, don't be proud quite yet, we were in Payon forest when this leaotus almost killed me again. Sukuraji saved me but the leaotus hit her right in the collarbone. I didn't know they were so strong! They must have really special whips! Sukuraji's bone is now snapped in half and she's fine for now but if she doesn't get help soon she might die._

_I don't know what to do now, maybe I should just leave Valiant, I'm weighing them down anyways. _Here, Chiyo looked down to the small Valiant broach she wore. If she took it off and left it, it would mean she wasn't a member anymore. _The sun is going down so I gotta go. _

_Hugs, Chiyokins_

She blew on the parchment to dry the ink, before folding it neatly and tying it all together with a string. She sat in the darkness, staring at the broach. After what seemed like forever she reached down, grasping the clip and pulling on it to release the broach. She closed her eyes, not wanting to remember this part. Only it didn't go 'plunk' when it hit the ground. Instead she heard it jingle as if it was being waved around.

"What are you doing?" the familar voice said playfully, she opened her eyees to see Mira's gloved hand waving the little pin in her hand. "This is a symbol of _your_ party, don't just let it fall and get all dirty.

"Mira…" Chiyo's eyes watered as she smiled.

"Riddilili arrived about two hours ago and said she saw you here. We're waiting for you to come back so we can revive Sukuraji." The merchant smiled, Chiyo let her tears fall, "So don't cry. Everything's going to be fine." She kneeled down to be eye-to-eye with her teammate, still smiling with an encouraging look.

Chiyo practically jumped forward and hugged Mira, sobbing on the merchant's shoulder. "I'm so happy…" she said with a shaky voice, "That, Miss Sukuraji will be, okay…"

Mira patted the novice on the head as they sat there for a few minutes; Mira hummed a soothing song while Chiyo cried. "Everything's going to be all right."

* * *

_For a while, I truly believed everything would be all right. Sukuraji would be healed, I would make up with Byza and Mira would always be there to hum songs while I cried on her shoulder. I was such a naïve little girl back then. When we become soldiers to fight for Rune Migard we live a life of pain. So nothing is ever all right.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Incase anyone hasn't figured it out yet Chiyo is telling the story of Sukuraji and she pops up in first person to talk about it once in awhile. Which is what the whole paragraph of italic text is. Hehe, so Ridd is joining the fray a little sooner than expected. I really wanted a chance for Chiyo to mature before she gets her class. Yeah, that won't be for a long time. I just couldn't think up another situation that would best fit this chapter, so yeah. Poor Suku! This chapter also reveals a little more about Valiant through Byza's freak out. So yeah, thanks for the reviews isles!

* * *

_So now that I've cried my eyes out- "Hold on Chiyo! It's MY turn! Mira here, everyone's favorite charrie right? Hehe, anyways Riddilili is here, yay! Sukuraji will be back on her feet in no time right? WHAT! Oh, we can still have some fun without her! Time for a little break from training! Next time! _**Bravery comes with… vacations? **_Keep it real! Mira blastin' off!_


	6. Bravery comes with Vacations?

**M**ira led Chiyo up the stairs and back down the hall towards their room.

"All you archers are the same! Suicidal, trouble making, morally bankrupt, and stubborn! But Sukuraji, your special, you're all those things and completely insane!"

"How can you make fun of someone that's in this much pain?" Sukuraji's voice asked weakly, there was a hint of humor in her voice though.

The two poked their heads in through the door, "We're back!" Mira announced, waving as she walked in. Chiyo followed behind and remained quiet.

"Just what we need, the ditzy blonde and the reincarnation of trouble." Sukuraji 'hehed', reaching her arm up and resting the palm of her hand on her forehead. She had a bandage wrapped around her head that was just wide enough to cover her eyes. Needless to say Chiyo was disappointed.

"You seem talkative little-miss-darkness." The merchant put her hands on her hips. She raised a brow and smirked, "You also seem strangely happy, are you sure your feeling okay Suku?"

"Ha… Ha…" the archer said sarcastically, trying to sit up but was quickly pushed back down by Ridd.

Chiyo had just noticed this but her collarbone wasn't sticking out anymore, in fact, the wound was completely gone. When she sat up Chiyo could see her archer clothes had been replaced with bandages that ran from her pits down to her waist. It looked like she was wearing some form of shorts too.

Byza piped up, "Don't they say endorphins or something kick in after a serious injury? Make you all giggly and crap or someth-"

"Ahem…" the acolyte cut it, everyone turned their attention to her. Riddilili had light brown hair, put in a high ponytail. She wore a small nurse's hat, and choppy brown bangs fell over her blue eyes. "I'm sorry but I couldn't look at her injury any longer, so I revived Lady Sukuraji before you got back." She then turned to Sukuraji, "You're going to be very sore the next day or two, and you'll start to feel the side effects of being healed magically. Dizziness, drowsiness, headaches, and all around feeling under the weather."

She smiled politely and continued, "No more training or fighting. You're body thinks it still needs to heal your wounds so your collarbone area will swell up probably and be somewhat sore. Just give your body time to catch up."

Suddenly Ridd went into serious, butt whoop mode, "As for you three!" she pointed at the thief, novice and merchant, "Lady Sukuraji needs her rest! So no more training until she's recovered! So don't stress her and don't get in trouble!"

"Would ja quit calling me Lady Sukuraji?" the archer asked, sitting up and resting her elbows on her knees.

"I could never do that Lady Sukuraji!" the acolyte exclaimed, fake crying while sitting on the edge of the archer's bed.

Sukuraji leaned forward, wincing as if t hurt, and reaching out she patted Riddilili on the head, "Thanks for your help Ridd. Saved me more than three times now." Chiyo could have sworn that the usual scowl turned into a small smile; talk about messing with the natural order.

"It's no problemo." Ridd jumped to her feet and winked, "Just don't do it again."

Sukuraji crossed her fingers, "Sure thing." With that the acolyte glided out of the room, they waited till she shut the paper screen before mobbing Sukuraji.

"Does it still hurt?" Mira asked, looking worried.

"No- not at all." She replied sarcastically with a wicked grin. "Where's the kid anyways. Wait, never mind." Sukuraji said, turning to stare at Chiyo with a gaze no one could see. "You're walking around so I supposed you're still alive." She said plainly.

"How'd you know?" the novice asked, _I forgot, Sukuraji doesn't even know my name yet! _

"I assume you know that when one of your senses is cut off the other's become stronger. Mira's shoes click because they're solid. Byza doesn't make a sound period, except for her relentless screaming. And novice's wear leather boots that make a low sound." She pointed to her ear though, "But since I can't see I can hear you very clearly."

This was probably the most Sukuraji had ever talked before. "Anyways, let's get some shut eye."

"But you just woke up. You've already slept for almost ten hours." Byza crossed her arms, apparently hurt and amused by Sukuraji's comment.

"Your point is…?" she laid back, "Mira you're rooming with me…" Mira dashed over and whispered something in the archer's ear. "Okay then… kid _you're _with me, you guys get the other room."

Byza raised a brow and nodded, "Okay then." She said, "G'night." The thief said quickly before heading down the hall. The other three girls exchanged 'good nights' before also heading to bed.

Chiyo washed up and quietly slipped into bed, but before she could do so the archer sat up and stared at her through the blindfold, "By the way kid. You got a name?"

"C-Chiyo."

The archer nodded and laid back down, "Chiyo… what class were you thinking about taking?"

"A warrior class probably."

"Hmmm… G'night kid." With that she rolled over and became silent.

"Night."

* * *

"Where're we going?"

"Anywhere we want!" Mira replied cheerfully, throwing her hands in the air.

Chiyo sighed, "So where do you want to go first Mira?" she asked while the merchant grinned

"I've got lots of stuff to sell of, lets do that first then well have some zeny to blow." She smiled, "We need to accessorize you up Chiyo."

The novice wasn't even sure if 'accessorize you up' was proper English and coming from Mira it sounded a bit scary. "W-What-?" but Mira had already dashed into the Weapons shop to sell.

"I love Merchant training-" Mira said cheerfully, her wallet now pleasantly plump and heavy. "We learn all these skills, like, umm… we can sell junk for a lot of zeny; and people actually buy it!" she threw her arms in the air, scattering some coins. Chiyo dashed around picking up the money while Mira went on about how great merchants were.

While Chiyo continued picking up the zeny she watched as Mira squealed and ran to a blacksmith who waved and gave her a fake smile. "What 'cha got for me today Mira-? How's pinky doing-?"

"Pinky?" Chiyo turned to Byza who was rolling a piece of zeny through her fingers.

"Sukuraji. Jeara calls her 'pink' because of her hair. Everyone makes fun of her hair." She said, Jeara being the blacksmith.

The novice just couldn't picture Sukuraji getting picked on and let her tormentors live. She 'hmmed' and noticed Byza was grinning and rolling a second coin of zeny in her hand. Chiyo glanced at the pile of zeny in her arms and shifted away from the thief.

"That girl is gonna get herself killed." Novice and thief both glanced back at the blacksmith.

"I don't think Suku can die. I mean, she's been poisoned, stomped on, broke her collarbone three times now, nearly bled to death…" as Mira continued Chiyo felt herself become more and more uncomfortable with the conversation, "And nothing ever leaves even a scar to show for it. Ridd does her job too well."

Jeara shook her had, green locks of hair brushing against her shoulder. It was then that she looked to Chiyo. "So you're the new kid huh?" the blacksmith asked while the novice nodded slowly. Jeara took a step forward, circling Chiyo with an interested look. "No armor, a flimsy main gauche, and not even a headgear…"

Chiyo looked to Mira for help, the blonde only grinned at her, "Your crazier than Sukuraji." Jeara concluded, putting her hands on her hips and raising a brow. "You sure picked up a good one Mira." The blacksmith said, sarcasm practically dripping from her words.

Then the blacksmith looked at her again, she spun on her heel and began to dig through her cart. After a few moments of watching this she reappeared from the cart and spun on one heel. "Here we are-" Jeara said quickly, walking forward and spinning Chiyo around. She messed with her hair for a little while as Byza and Mira watched.

Satisfied with her work Jeara spun her back around, looked her from head to toe before clapping her hands together, "Oh, it's so adorable-! And it matches your hair!"

Hesitating for only a moment Chiyo reached up to lightly touch her hair, feeling a soft satiny fabric now tied in a small bow on the side. It may have been overdoing it a little bit with the clasps around her two front piece of hair, but she still liked it. "W-wow thank you so much!" the novice quickly

"It's nothing too special, almost everyone has a ribbon, probably one of the most common gears around-!" the blacksmith chirped, amber gaze still on the ribbon, "But it wards off bad magic and it's simple adorable." She added.

They thanked Jeara, Mira darting off towards another cart where she began haggling for some potions. "Is she in the party too? I didn't see a Valiant broach…" Chiyo asked the thief as they sat in the shade of one of Payon's many trees.

"Nope, she used to be though." Byza said, leaning back so she was propped up on her elbows, "Don' know the whole story though but supposedly Jeara was one of the founders of our little happy family." The thief received a curious look from the novice so she continued, "I think the story goes something like this… Jeara was one of the three founders of Valiant. They wanted to start out as a party and become a guild. They picked up Sukuraji and Mira when they were itty-bitty novices, like you. One by one they got their second classes and left. Jeara eventually left too but handed the position of party master to Sukuraji."

"Why not Mira?"

Byza shook her head and laughed, pointing to the merchant. Currently Mira was stomping around from cart to cart, apparently desperate to find some item. "Mira's a little bit _too _crazy to be party master."

* * *

A/N: Sorreh it took so long. Haven't been in much of a mood to write these days (sigh) not much else going on.

* * *

While Sukuraji recovers we're just going to have to deal. But with that leaotus still up and about I don't know if we can get much training done; and there's NO WAY I'm going back to those caves. The longer I stay in this little forest town the more I come to see the dark side to this whole solider of Rune Migard thing. Next time... _Bravery comes with recovery_... that's it for now. Chiyo blastin' off! 


End file.
